Forget You
Forget You is the Music Video sung by the Glee Project Contenders in the episode Adaptability. It was originally sung by Cee Lo Green. Ellie was cited as the Homework Winner by the guest mentor and was thus given a standout moment during the video. Lyrics Ellie: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Zachary: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Taylor (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Rose: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Tyler: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. Vixen: I guess she's an xbox and I'm more atari, 'Bout the way you play your game ain't fair. Austin (Ellie): I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know niwwa) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend Jessie: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Ellie: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Zachary (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Taylor: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Ellie: Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with you a** ain't cheap. Rose (Ellie): I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shh she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know niwwa) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate you right now Tyler: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Vixen: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Austin (Ellie): You said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh?) Jessie: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo All (Ellie): Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! Ellie: I still love you. Oooh! Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Music Video